The Visionary: A Halfie in Magix
by LoveLoveLovix
Summary: Rory has always been the odd girl out. She's half witch, half fairy, all cool. So Rory is enrolling in the fairy-witch program at Alfea and Cloud Tower. But will training be enough to save her from evil Lundorix, a villain who wants the crystal Rory owns?
1. Prologue: Just Rory

"Love doesn't discriminate."

I have heard that phrase many times in the sixteen years of my life. It has become the personal motto of my mother and father, two lovers from opposite ends of the magical spectrum. All my life I've had proof that it was true, proof that evil and good could make a life together, have a child together, be together. After all, if that wasn't true, then I wouldn't be here, right?

My name is Rory. Yeah, just Rory, I don't know my last name or my home realm; my parents and I have always been alone. I can sometimes convince my mother to tell me who I am, but just as she does, Papa comes in and redirects her.

Well, okay, I didn't really convince her. I used a little magical force, but a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do.

My mother, if you can't tell, is a witch, valedictorian of Cloud Tower in her year, and five-time winner of the "Witchiest Student" title. My dad is a paladin- you know, those healing people. They're basically guy fairies. My dad, he's one of them, nothing special, just a guy. Not an award to his name.

And I'm… just Rory. I should, logically, be a halfie, but logic isn't really a big thing in Magix, you know? I've never done sprouted wings, to the disappointment of my father, and I've never cast a hex, to the disappointment of my mum. I haven't ever done anything magical, all of my potions just turn out like goop, and I didn't experiment with incantations before I could walk, or even after, for that matter.

Now I'm sixteen years old, and I know the drill from the few friends I have. When a child turns sixteen, they apply for higher education at one of the many schools there are around the universe. My top choice? Home school.

It makes sense, if you think about it. I'm not a boy, so that nixes Red Fountain, as cool as being a hero sounds. Alfea and Beta are against the inevitable evil moments I have, courtesy of my genetics. To make matters worse, with my fairy-like sensitivity I couldn't even live through a week at my favorite of my horrific choices, Cloud Tower. And wherever I go, there's gonna be girls there who don't like who I am, who my parents are.

Love doesn't discriminate. But teenagers in Magix sure do.


	2. To Make A Choice

I sat on my bed, glancing at the applications for the different schools around Magix and other planets. Alfea College, Red Fountain, Cloud Tower, Beta Academy, Rumbling Mist- new school, new year, new pamphlet. It was as if they were deliberately trying to torture me- a school would advertise something cool, like a watch tower, then go and start on discipline policies. Call me spoiled, but I think discipline is unnecessary considering that all things have natural consequences. Mess with a witch, get cursed. Sing a song badly, get kicked out of choir. Be a pacifist and don't fight back, get destroyed.

I'm a bit of a pessimist, if you can't tell.

I took a bit of time away from my bed, and I walked around my room. It's a bit of a "best of both worlds," thing designed by my parents- it's suitable for witch or fairy, both gothic and glamorous. It had only been my home for six months, since the last time we had moved, but I was already dreading going away from it to attend Alfea or Cloud Tower.

The thought of school still made me shudder. How would Alfea girls handle a kid who dyes her hair midnight black? Don't they frown upon pink suitcases in Cloud Tower? How am I going to survive?

I touched a poster tacked to my door. Advertising my favorite band, Little Delicate Vampires, the poster kind of reminded me of myself. It had a pretty charm to it, pastel colors showcasing the name of the group. However, it also had a contrasting gothic girl in the center- the lead singer, Flare of Melody. The effect was altogether enchanting, the one thing that didn't remind me of myself- poor little Rory is magic-less, remember?

A soft knocking sound filled my room, and I heard the door open quietly. I turned to face it, and saw my father, standing in the doorframe with his wings fully unfurled. I immediately spiraled into depression, upset by the unwelcome reminder of pressure to go to Alfea or Beta. Still, I managed to put on my best only-acting-happy face, and said, "Come in, Papa."

My father beamed, obviously falling for the act. He sat on my wrought-iron, four-poster bed, and signaled me towards him. I sighed and walked over. He patted the spot beside him, and I set down.

"Oh, Rory, your hair!"

I reached up to touch my stick-straight locks, wondering what could be wrong with them- was bubblegum stuck in a few strands? Did it frizz?

"You should really reverse the dye before you go to Alfea- fairies do not dye their hair black!" my father scolded lightly.

My smile phased into a scowl. I should have been on alert that my father's visit to my room, normally too depressing for his tastes, was only to advertise the sister school of Dragon's Billow, his alma mater. I took a deep breath and got ready to explain my peril to him.

"Papa, I don't know if I'll be attending Alfea; I'm not a full fairy, they probably don't want me there. Halfies are pretty rare and discriminated, you know."

Papa's face fell. "Very well then," he said coldly. "I can see you've made your choice. I'll alert your mother that you are attending Cloud Tower."

"No!" I shouted, horrified. "Papa, I haven't chose Cloud Tower either! Let me do some more research on both of them!"

My father paused at the door. "Alright," he said. "One more week to choose, Rory."

As he shut the door, a single tear dripped down my cheek. How would a week ever be enough to decide which death sentence would be less painful?


	3. Dripping in Sarcasm

Eureka!" I used a quote from this old earthling named Socrates to voice my newfound happiness.

My mother rushed in in her witch form, prepared to take down any attackers that may have approached me. "Rory, sweetheart!" she cried, "What's the matter?"

It's kind of weird, but yes, witches can have motherly tendencies.

I laughed a bit, more at my discovery than at the ridiculous appearance of my mother, but it was a little bit of both. "Mum, nobody is planning to curse me. Nothing's wrong, actually, everything is better than it's been in quite a while. I just found out that Alfea and Cloud Tower have a halfie exchange program starting this year. I'm enrolling."

My mother was shocked. I'm sure she had deluded herself into believing I would ultimately choose to attend CT, but she managed to eventually crack a smile. "Rory, that's great! Let me see the information, sweetie." I could tell from her voice that she didn't like this whole idea, but a halfie was who I was, and she had to get used to it.

I watched Mum's eyes scan the computer printouts. At times, her eyes would narrow, other moments, they sparkled happily. I could tell already that she would have mixed feelings about the whole situation. But hey, it was my choice, right? I was the one who would decide my future. Not my mum.

My mother put the papers down on a nearby table. She took my hands and locked her black eyes with my stunning green ones. "Rory."

I smirked. "Mum."

Mum ignored my sarcasm, clutching my hands even tighter. "Your father and I need to speak to you tonight. It's extremely important, Rory."

I could sense her urgency, her worries, her fear. I didn't make a smart comment- although I could think of about a thousand- and I dropped my head.

"Okay." I whispered.


	4. Crystal Bright, Crystal Light

"So what's this all about?" I asked.

My parents were sitting on the couch across from me, glancing at each other every now and then. They looked uncomfortable, like they were going to announce someone's…

"Dead!" I said, "Someone's dead?"

My father shook his head, his long brown ponytail cascading lightly down his feathery white wings. "No, Rory, nobody died."

"Divorce!" I shouted almost happily. I mean, that would be horrible, but at least I wouldn't have to put up with the witch versus paladin, who's better? arguments.

My mother shook her head this time. "This isn't about us, it's about you." She drew a small clear crystal out of her pocket and handed it to me.

As soon as I touched the sparkling crystal, I felt a weird sensation come over me. A fire seemed to burn inside of my very soul; warmth flooded into my every pore, my every cell.

I didn't ever try to imagine what magic felt like. I had never come into contact with it, ever. But this, this was definitely it.

"Rory, when a girl is a halfie, they can't transform at first."

My father was talking to me. I looked up, shocked. "So, I'll never be able to transform?"

He continued, ignoring my interruption. "You will, but you need a crystal to do it. That crystal." I looked down at the diamond in my hands. "Then, later, after you have chosen between the paths of good and evil, you will be able to transform into one form at will, like others. Until then, however, you can achieve both "Winx" and "Witch-up," both "Charmix" and "Gloomix," and finally, "Enchantix" and "DisEnchantix."

I got hyped up. "I can transform into both? Really?"

My mother chimed in. "That's right, Rory, but only if you have the crystal, and only until you know in your heart if you are witch or fairy. We both have hopes for you…" here she paused to look at Papa, "but it is ultimately your own decision, Don't make it until you're ready, Rory sweetheart."

I gazed lovingly at my newest possession. "I won't, Mum. I'll be very careful in choosing my side."

My father cleared his throat, clearly uncomfortable in the moment of witch to halfie bonding my mother and I were going through. I glanced at his forlorn expression, and decided to spare him the pain. "I think I'll go pack my things for school," I said. "See you guys later."

"Rory, do you want me to teach you a packing spell?" My parents asked that at the same time, hoping I'd accept the help of good, or the alliance of evil. I laughed.

"I'll just do it the old fashioned way, guys." I walked towards my room, ready for whatever horrors would come my way.


	5. My Arrival in Hell

Stepping out of the car (as Mum, Papa and I live in Magix, there's really no need for a portal), the first thing I saw was the huge pink gates of Alfea. Fairies flooded in from this, but only after intense questioning from an old (not elderly, as in sweet grandma, but just… old.) lady, who seemed as much of a fairy as my mother did. Aka, no pretty pony addiction here.

I avoided hugging my parents goodbye, knowing it would just embarrass all three of us more than a simple gesture should be allowed to. However, I did manage to say, "I'll miss you guys!" before I ran off to grab a spot in the insanely long check-in line.

"She's growing up, Ronaren." I heard my father speak and stopped cold. Looking back, they waved me on, and I followed the unspoken instructions.

Inside, however, my head was whirling. Who was Ronaren? It couldn't be my mum- she was always "Just Wren," as I was "Just Rory." Ronaren, weird.

"NAME, PLEASE!"

I glanced up suddenly. The grumpy old witch was screaming in my ear, trying to get my attention. I pushed her back softly. "It's Rory."

The witch glared at me. "What about your home state? Your powers? Now that security is beefed up at Alfea, we can't have unidentified magic around here."

Uh-oh. Witchy was breaking out the hard questions. As I may have mentioned, I have no clue as to either of those. "My home state is Confusion, my power is sarcasm. And you?"

I never thought that veins could really pulse, but one look at the big vessel in Grandma Witch's neck corrected me. "Why do you have to sabotage Alfea?" she yelled. "You're a witch, you monstrous girl!"

"Only on my mother's side. Is that a big deal?" I asked, using the best bored tone I could muster.

Comprehension dawned on Old' Witch Woman. She glared at me, but let me through, muttering something. I braced my ears and picked up the last bit. "…and I thank the Great Dragon halfies are rare."

Discriminative much?


	6. Crash and Burn

We were called to assembly, the first one of the year. Due to the tense nature of new fairies, and the relaxed tempers of the old, I could pretty much guess what was going to happen. The dumb thing they call "reviewing the rules." And as I said, I think rules are utterly useless.

A grandmotherly fairy stepped up onto the podium. Immediately the crowd quieted. Looking up at her, I could sense something. A period of indecision, a tough life, a friend in a student. A warrior.

My head pounded. What was this? It was like… like I knew things. What the Shadowhaunt was going on? I turned to a nearby girl. Kept secrets, flowers, fire, fire, and more fire. Her life had apparently gone up in flames.

I was panting. I looked away, the wind from my sudden shift blowing straight black hair into my eyes. The ground started spinning, and my heart beat increased. I clutched the crystal in my pocket, managing to send a shoot of sparks in the air before everything went black.

I woke up to the face of three people. The first was a redheaded girl who seemed to be an Alfea student. The second was the woman from the podium, and the third was a young woman.

"Rory?" the woman from the podium said. "Are you awake?"

"Yeah," I said, slightly dazed.

"Okay, Rory. This is Ofelia- she's the school doctor. I'm Headmistress Faragonda, and this is Bloom of Sparx. She was the one who found you."

Looking at Bloom, I saw fire. Lots and lots of it. Lots and lots of burning.


	7. Impossible Daydreams

I withered in agony, and Ofelia rushed to me. As soon as she touched my forehead the burning was replaced with flowers. I was surprised to realize that I could name all of the flowers. Rose, petunia, pansy- the garden I saw was gorgeous. It was surprising how I felt about that- I've never been much of a "gorgeous" person.

Ofelia took her hand off me and I sighed. "Faragonda," I heard the doctor say. "I think we have an empath here."

"Oh dear."

My mind whirled for the second time that day. An empath… okay? I had heard of legendary empaths, but as back then I was utterly powerless, and talking about magic thoroughly depressed me, I didn't exactly listen as best I could.

I did, however, know that empathy was a rare and powerful magic; that empaths were second in power only to the even rarer Keepers of the Dragon Fire. I could live with that. Seeing my name in newspapers: Rory, the savior (or destroyer) of Magix as we know it.

The nurse spoke again. "Miss Faragonda, I thought only Asphirians had that power. How can Rory… she enrolled from Magix, right?"

"That's right, Ofelia," the headmistress frowned. "True citizens of Magix usually have General Magic."

The headmistress turned to me now. "Rory, who did you say your parents were on your application? What are their occupations?"

What in Shadowhaunt did this have to do with anything? I contorted my face in curiosity. "Wren- she's a witch, and my dad, Jasper, is a paladin."

"Unusual couple." Miss Faragonda muttered. Then, she spoke aloud. "I might want to do a bit of research on your powers, Rory. Is that alright?" I nodded. "Very well then. Go to your dorm room and get some rest. I think you're boarding next to the Winx Club. Bloom, can you walk her there?"

I had forgotten about the redheaded girl until she stood from her chair. "Sure, Miss Faragonda! It's no problem."

So I followed the Bloom out of the clinic and into the corridors of this freakishly pink school for fairies.


	8. What the FairyWitch?

"_Unusual couple."_

I remembered Miss Faragonda's words with perfect clarity. But… what the Shadowhaunt did she mean by them?

Maybe it was that Rona's a witch and Jasper's a paladin. Yes, that must be it.

In case you're one of those people who just has to have a setting in place to really get a story, I was sitting in my dorm room, which was horribly, despairingly, terrifyingly…

Pink.

Lacy and frilly and just plain fairy-taleish, it really ticked me. The rooms in Alfea are specially enchanted to reflect a certain fairy's personality. So, why was I discontent?

Simple. The spell only works on fairies. Go figure, it wouldn't count me as a one. I'm enrolled here, aren't I?

By now I was utterly tired of this comfy cozy, super rosy room. I threw on my favorite _Little Delicate Vampires_ tee and tied a black hoodie around my waist. To finish off, I used a bit too much eyeliner. Emo look. Perfect. I was ready to go scare the fairies of Alfea.

As I headed out of my dorm, I narrowly avoided bumping paths with a timid redhead. She took an automatic step backward. "Are you Rory?" she asked, in a voice that sounded like it had been terrified one time too many.

"Yeah, that's me. Just Rory." I looked at her. She had a good sense of style, for a fairy. Raggedy dark vest, pumpkin tee shirt… I'd have to ask her where she shopped. Not to quote any famous princesses or anything.

"I'm Mirta. I was assigned to be your exchange program coordinator." Her? Seriously? She has no idea what she got into. "I was a fairy-witch too. Before the program started, halfies had to choose between schools. I went to CT. It didn't work out for me, I transferred to Alfea, and now I'm proud to introduce myself as a full-fledged fairy."

Whoa. Pause. Rewind. This girl started out… as a witch. It took everything I had to keep from laughing.

"Famous fairy-witches include Leona of Andros, who ended up as a witch, Kiki of Linphea, fairy, Juliet of Popularis, fairy, Faragonda of…"

"Hold up for a minute," I commanded. "Faragonda? As in Miss Faragonda?"


	9. Oh, for the love of Asphiri!

"Yeah, her," Mirta said, so casually that I could hardly believe it. "Miss F. is great. She really helped me work through the adjustment period, when I had just transferred here."

"Well, good for you." The shock had worn off, and I went back to scorning at Mirta's fairytude. Pep alert, anyone?

"I'm just saying," Mirta babbled, "she'll help you too."

I faked a perky fairy moment. "Wow!! I'd absolutely adore that!"

The girl grinned happily. "Really?"

"No."

Mirta seemed upset for a moment, but soon coolly composed herself. "Fine. I'll leave you to your nefarious schemes."

"Perfect," I responded. "I'm not a social girl, anyways."

I walked to the library using a convenient map of the school that had been included in one of the numerous pamphlets. The room was humongous. I knew that I wouldn't be able to find the book I wanted just by glancing around.

I headed to the search engine. The word had been echoing around in my head since it had been spoken a few hours ago. I rolled it around a moment longer. Then, I finally said it, loud and clearly.

"Asphiri."

The pedestal that was the search engine emitted rays of cold, hard magic. I let the power swirl around me as books levitated off shelves and over to where I stood. Then, I daintily picked up the heaviest one and opened it. The title page announced it as "The Grand History of the Realm of Asphiri."

And then, I did something I am not proud of. I read.

_The Grand Realm of Asphiri Royal, or Asphiri_, _has an intriguing history of magical empaths- psychic beings who can feel and influence the feelings of others. This power, second only to the magic encased in the Dragonfire, is possessed by most citizens of Asphiri and coveted by beings around the greater universe. _

Yawn. I went with the easy route. "Auto summarize."

_Asphiri is a beautiful planet with immense power. It is famous for it's empaths, it's flowers, and the mystery of the lost royals, King Jasperius Royal IV, and his daughter, the Princess Aurora Rosetta Royal. Currently on the throne is Queen Juliet Sara Royal, nicknamed "The Bright Star" by her people, who love her dearly. Asphiri is located in the Five-Realm Amethyst Nebula._

Bingo. Magic, flowers, and royals with really freaky names. Everything you need to make a realm go 'round.

"I guess it's true what they say. Love makes the realm go 'round. I haven't even met you guys… and I love you."

That voice- directly behind me, although it was directed towards some invisible entity, belonged to the red haired girl I met in the nurse's office. I struggled to remember her name- and finally succeeded. "Bloom?"

Bloom wiped a tear from her eye as I caught a glimpse of the book she was reading. The page she was turned to depicted two middle-aged people, dressed in royal garb. "Hey, Rory."


	10. So Not the Only Loser

My neck craned around Bloom's head automatically as I struggled to get a better look at the book she was reading. "What are you doing in here? It's not the start of term yet? Bit soon for homework."

"I'm a junior. We have to do an independent study."

"Your lying really sucks, y'know? Spare me the crap, carrot-top. What's going on?" I gave her my infamous scare-glare.

She bit her lip. "I really don't wanna talk about it. It's not your business, anyway. What are YOU looking up?"

"Asphiri." The word flew out of my mouth with ease, before I thought to hide it.

Bloom raised her eyebrow. "Personal project?"

"Pure curiosity, actually."

"Oh?"

"Miss Faragonda mentioned it. Just wasn't sure what it was. Turns out that Asphiri's a realm, who knew?"

"Well, I did," she said lightheartedly, "but I'm sure it isn't common knowledge."

I snorted. Fairies and their "I know everything" egos. My back turned, and I strutted out of the library. "Smell you later, Bloom," I sneered. I wasn't trying to be mean, just letting her know that sometimes a freshman can be better than a junior. Upperclassmen, I had heard, took themselves way too seriously.

I tossed my black hair and glared at any frilly little princesses who dared to look at me. They seemed to move in packs… I never saw any fairy standing alone. Hmm. Who knew that the delicate littlee girls couldn't even be alone for five minutes? What a bore.

I had returned to my room and started redecorating when I heard her voice. "Omigosh, what ARE you doing?"

I turned to face a girl of about sixteen. Her hair was brown, but in a choppy punk rock way, blond streaks echoing through it. Her attire also met with my approval, if grudgingly. A hot pink denim blazer over a form-fitting black tank top. Matching pink leggings and black combat boots completed the ensemble.

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" I asked, squinting my eyes in hopes of making my expression mocking, sarcastic.

She smiled sweetly… but there was a bitter undertone to it that I sensed. "Assuming that you're Rory, I'm… oh, nobody much… just your roomie."

Oh, great. "Rickelle of Linphea?"

"You know it," she said. "Call me Rikki."

"Okay, Rikki," I smirked. "Let me lay down the law. I don't do frilly. I'm redecorating this dump, and that is that."

"I don't do frilly either, but I at least do pink. So you better not be changing the wallpaper."

I studied her appraisingly. Was Rikki another fairy-witch? it would make sense, rooming them together.

She laughed, throwing back her head. "Lemme guess, wondering if I'm a fairy-witch?" I nodded. "Yeah. We room together at CT, as well."

_Alfea might not be so bad, _I thought. _Just so long as Rikki isn't._


	11. Eerie Crystalline Smiles

Rikki threw her suitcase on the unoccupied bed. "So, tell me about you. What's up?"

I shrugged. My history was so clean, it was practically non-existant. "I live with my mom and dad. My dad's a paladin. Mum's a witch. Bit of a nasty shock for him when he found out. But they get along fine, if with some little arguments over which is better, evil or good."

Rikki smiled. "Wow. Sounds like a nice family."

"Well, you get used to them," I allowed. "Your turn. What kind of life do you have?"

She looked away from me. "Nothing like you've got. My mom is a fairy, so I was raised like one. I'm rebellious, though. I don't know exactly what my dad is, just that he must have been some evil being. Mother doesn't talk about him much. I'm hoping that maybe I can find out something about him in the Cloud Tower archives."

I wasn't sure what to do. I never had many friends, I never had felt a sympathy like this before. But maybe now that I had my empathy magic, it was intensified. I felt like I could touch her sadness, like the horrible feeling that I sensed in her was tangible. Now, I found myself sad for the sole reason of Rikki was sad.

I put up my numerous band posters around my side of the room. "Hey, Rikki," I asked. "You know any de-frillifying spells?"

"Nope, sorry."

"Damn. I'll have to use raw power." I aimed my crystal at the wall and concentrated. Out of the opaque object shot a beam of white light, knocking into the wall and ricocheting back. It hit me with a force I couldn't imagine, and I fell over. Rikki tried to hide her laughter as she helped me up.

"Never used magic before?" she asked between giggles.

I glared. "What's it matter? Have you?"

"Of course. Since I was only… oh, about… three years old."

How the hell could Rikki have had her magic for that long? Didn't all halfies have to wait for their magic?

"Nope, I got my crystal when I was WAY little."

Rikki's response literally made me stumble a couple steps backwards. Did… she… just answer my freaking _thoughts?_

"Nah. You just really wear your heart on your sleeve, Rory," Rikki said, giggling.

I grimaced. "Whatever. What is your power if you aren't telepathic?"

Her laughter now was louder, more pronounced. "Rory, I seriously thought YOU of all people would have figured it out by now! So, you haven't? Fine, then, I'll show you."

My crystal glowed as Rikki grabbed hers and raised it above her head. A blast of… what was that feeling? Was it pride? Happiness? Anger? No; it was a twist of all three, something strong, something dark. Something… _twisted _pulsed in my veins. Light shot out of me, and I screamed silently.

The smile on Rikki's face was eerily calm when she put the crystal down. The weird feeling stopped, and I dropped to the floor. "What the hell did you _do?"_ I screamed.

Her eerie smile grew. "I took complete control of your magic, Rory. Only for a brief period of time, and only because you were so undeniably weak, but still… your magic was _mine_ for sixty precious seconds."

I realized that she was the reason my raw magic backfired. "You… why are you doing this?" My voice, even to me, sounded weak as she had described, breathless.

Rikki tilted her head. "Oh, Rory. I wanted to show you that getting on my bad side… is not a pretty thing. 'I don't do frilly," she quoted.


	12. Transformation Two point Zero

I didn't let any fear show on my face. I wanted… I wanted so bad just to knock her perfectly white front teeth out, but the memory of the twisted pain descended on me before I could even clench my fist.

Rikki smirked- I guess I was showing my frustration on my face again. "Oh, Rory. I'll be good if you are. But if not…"

"Shut up!" I screamed. "You are just… a horrible, horrible person!"

"Oh, shut it, Rory. You sound just like a real fairy. It doesn't suit you. Besides, you don't ever have to experience that again. I know what your little power is, and it'd be such a shame to waste it. Empaths are way hard to find."

My head snapped up. "Are you just planning to use me?"

She gave a seemingly innocent smile. "What are roomies for?"

I reached into my pocket, my hand brushing the crystal. The moment flesh touched stone, I could sense her across the room.

Rikki was not confident. She was not evil. At least, not at that moment. Past her façade, she was scared- scared of me, of my power. She had lied. I was not weak to her. I was too powerful to let her control me.

Slipping my crystal out of my pocket, I wished for one thing and one thing only. Something I never thought I of all people would wish for.

Fire spread over me, heat burning off my LDV tee shirt and gothic chain jeans. Wind whipped my hair into a neat braid, and blew a new, lighter outfit onto me. And on my back set the _piece de resistance-_ a pair of fluttery rainbow-tinted wings.

Wings were my wish.

I looked upon my new self- a bright girl, a powerful magician, a fairy. My crystal, a necklace now, hung heavily around my neck. My main problem with the whole ensemble was that my black hair had magically turned back to it's normal color- strawberry blonde. Ewww.

"Hey, Rikki," I said to the scared fairy-witch huddling in the corner. "How are you? Ohhhh, wait- I'm an empath. I know."

Smirking, circling her, I listed off everything. "You're scared. You're about to break out in tears. Power hungry. Sad. Oh, and one more thing."

"W…w…what's that?" she stuttered.

"An asshole," I said, smiling, before I launched a ball of magic at her.


End file.
